Una Semplice Giornata
by Cherry YunJae
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah manis tentang liburan Jaejoong bersama Yunho di Venezia. / YUNJAE / Ficlet / GENDERSWITCH / Full-fluffy.
1. Day 1

**Una Semplice Giornata [an Ordinary Day]**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae and their world.**

**Teen's rated.**

**GENDERSWITCH!**

**Ficlet.**

**Drama/Romance/Fluff**

**.**

**.**

**Mungkin sebagian dari anda akan merasa geli sendiri karena ficlet ini super fluff! :D**

**Ok, enjoy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup cerah untuk memulai suatu kegiatan baru. Dan secerah langit pagi ini, Kim Jaejoong berjalan riang menuju bagian luar hotel tempatnya menginap.

Ia berjalan lebih dulu dari kekasihnya, Jung Yunho.

Gadis itu terlihat seperti anak kecil karena begitu gembira dan sang kekasih hanya mampu tersenyum maklum menghadapinya.

"Ayolah cepat sedikit, tuan Jung yang terhormat.. Semut bahkan bisa mendahuluimu!" Jaejoong menarik-narik lengan Yunho.

Sungguh, laki-laki tinggi itu merasa geli karena tingkah Jaejoong yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Mungkin kedatangan mereka ke kota ini membuat mood seorang Kim Jaejoong meningkat drastis. Sejak kemarin mereka sampai di bandara, gadis itu bahkan sudah mengajak untuk berkeliling tapi karena Yunho yang kelelahan karena penerbangan yang cukup lama akhirnya Jaejoong mengijinkan Yunho untuk beristirahat malam itu.

Dengan catatan! Besoknya mereka harus berjalan-jalan seharian penuh.

Untungnya Yunho bangun dengan lelah yang sudah lenyap entah kemana, jadi ia bisa meladeni Jaejoong yang tadi pagi sudah lebih dulu bangun dan bersiap-siap.

Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa melewatkan Venesia begitu saja? Kota diatas air yang mengesankan dan disebutkan sebagai salah satu kota romantis.

Apalagi ini adalah kota impian Jaejoong. Seminggu yang lalu sejak Yunho mengajaknya liburan ke luar negeri, gadis itu terus saja merengek agar mereka pergi ke Venesia dan Yunho tentu saja tak bisa menolak.

Gadis itu kelewat bersemangat sepertinya, bahkan kini Yunho harus diseret-seret agar mereka bisa segera keluar dari hotel.

Jaejoong sudah benar-benar bosan terus berada di dalam kamar itu semalaman.

"Sayang.. Kita sarapan dulu _ne_?" ajak Yunho lembut dan Jaejoong segera menoleh.

"Ah! Kau benar.. Kau belum makan sejak kita sampai, lambungmu bisa bermasalah lagi! Ayo.. Maaf aku terlalu semangat.." Jawab Jaejoong dan kali ini ia yang ditarik Yunho menuju sebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Jaejoong tak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum melihat bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya. Ia merasakan atmosfer masa lalu dan novel yang begitu kental di sekitarnya. Ditambah lagi orang-orang disekitarnya berinteraksi dengan bahasa yang tidak ia ketahui.

"_Jja_.. Duduklah.." Yunho menarik sebuah bangku dibawah kanopi merah untuk Jaejoong dan setelah memastikan kekasihnya itu duduk dengan nyaman, ia ikut duduk di hadapan Jaejoong.

Gadis itu sempat menarik ujung dress peach-nya yang terangkat sampai pahanya, karena jika Yunho melihat pasti ia akan mengamuk.

Kembali Jaejoong hanya menatap sekitar dan membiarkan suara-suara asing memenuhi pendengarannya. Matanya bergerak lucu memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat dan gedung-gedung di sekitar.

Yunho sengaja memilih tempat duduk di bagian luat restoran karena ia yakin Jaejoong akan menyukai ini.

Yunho menoleh saat tiba-tiba seorang pelayan sudah menghampiri meja mereka.

"_Già determinare il vostro ordine, signore?_ (Sudah menentukan pesanan anda, tuan?)"

Yunho lupa memperhatikan menu dan akhirnya meminta Jaejoong memilih.

Gadis itu menunjuk salah satu tulisan dan Yunho mengangguk.

"_Dacci che, due .._ (Yang itu, dua..)" Jawab Yunho dan si pelayan mengangguk, sementara Jaejoong menatap bergantian pada dua orang itu sambil mengerjap polos sampai perhatian sang pelayan tersita.

"_Il tuo amante è molto bella, il suo viso come una marionetta e la maschera di opera d'arte._(Kekasih anda sangat cantik, wajahnya seperti boneka dan topeng ukiran di opera.)" ucap sang pelayan.

Yunho tersenyum senang mendengarnya lalu menatap Jaejoong yang kebingungan.

"_Grazie mille.._(Terimakasih..)" Dan setelah mengangguk sambil melempar senyum pada Jaejoong, pelayan itu pergi begitu saja.

Yunho masih tersenyum karena Jaejoong yang bingung.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Jaejoong semakin penasaran.

"Tidak ada.. Hanya memastikan kita harus ke gedung opera untuk melihat pertunjukan _marionette_..." Elak Yunho.

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut samar, lalu apa yang membuat Yunho terlihat begitu senang? Apa pergi untuk melihat _marionette _begitu menyenangkan bagi Yunho?

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggendikan bahunya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho selesai menyantap pasta yang mereka pesan. Italia tidak akan lengkap tanpa pastanya bukan?

Dan Yunho memutuskan untuk mengajak Jaejoong berkeliling sekarang.

"Naik gondola?" tanya Jaejoong antusias.

Yunho kembali tersenyum dan mengecup singkat pipi putih Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja, khusus untuk tuan putri.." goda Yunho membuat Jaejoong melayangkan sebuah pukulan kecil.

Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke tepi kanal, menghampiri seorang _gondolier _yang terlihat menganggur.

Mata Jaejoong berbinar senang saat melihat gondola yang terapung, ia tak sabar untuk menaiki gondola itu.

Dengan bahasa isyarat dan beberapa kosakata mudah yang Yunho bisa, sang _gondolier _setuju untuk membawa mereka mengelilingi Venesia pagi itu.

Yunho menginjak gondola terlebih dulu sebelum kemudian menuntun Jaejoong untuk ikut naik. Si gondolier memastikan bahwa kedua penumpangnya itu sudah duduk dengan nyaman jadi ia siap untuk mendayung gondola menyusuri kanal.

Yunho menaruh sweater rajut yang sejak tadi disampirkan di pundaknya ke pangkuan Jaejoong, mencoba menutupi kaki Jaejoong yang tidak tertutup _dress_-nya.

Ya, Yunho cukup iritasi dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya ini.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Kau senang?" tanya Yunho yang menatap lembut pada kekasihnya dan Jaejoong mengangguk mantap.

"Sangat!"

Jaejoong bahkan tak tahu harus bagaimana mengungkapkan kegembiraannya karena berhasil menginjakkan kaki di kota ini.

Sang _gondolier _mulai menyanyi sambil tetap menggerakan dayungnya di belakang sepasang kekasih itu, Jaejoong yang takjub sempat menoleh dan tersenyum pada gondolier berbaju garis putih-biru itu.

Suasana jadi terasa semakin sempurna karena nyanyian sang _gondolier_.

"Apa semua _gondolier _harus bisa bernyanyi, Yun?"

"Entahlah, tapi itu yang kudengar.. Hampir semua _gondolier _punya suara yang bagus, karena bernyanyi untuk penumpang adalah salah satu pelayanan mereka."

Jaejoong kembali menoleh dan tersenyum pada sang _gondolier_.

"Suaranya benar-benar menakjubkan, Yun!" ucapnya pada Yunho.

"Ohya? Suaraku juga bagus.." Kemudian lelaki itu bertingkah konyol dengan mengikuti gaya bernyanyi si _gondolier_.

Jaejoong tertawa lalu mencubit pinggang kekasihnya karena malu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu bisa menyinggung perasaannya kan?"

Yunho terkekeh, tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya.

Jaejoong menatap kedalam sepasang mata musang itu dan menyampaikan pada pemiliknya betapa ia bahagia saat ini.

Mereka pun kembali menikmati pemandangan sekitar sambil saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

Venesia begitu indah, kota ini seperti benar-benar mengapung diatas air karena ada lebih dari 150 kanal. Transportasi utama di kota ini adalah gondola yang selalu sibuk lewat di bawah lebih dari 409 jembatan.

Bagi Jaejoong Venesia adalah negeri impian, ia selalu hanya bisa membayangkan kota dengan gedung-gedung tua yang tenang dan harum air yang menggelitik hidung.

"Itu gedung apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung megah dengan arsitektur kuno, di depan gedung begitu ramai dengan orang-orang berpakaian ala abad pertengahan yang berwarna-warni dan topeng-topeng berkilauan.

"Itu gedung opera terbesar disini, _La Fenice_.. Sepertinya sedang ada karnaval pesta topeng.. Sayang kita tidak disana.."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk masih sambil memperhatikan gedung itu.

"Kalau melihatnya langsung, kau pasti akan takjub pada topeng-topeng mereka.. Ukiran di topeng itu begitu indah, beda dengan topeng biasa.." jelas Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin penasaran raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

Yunho yang mengerti itu segera merangkul bahu kekasihnya, "Haha.. Jangan sedih, pawai itu ada selama musim gugur.. Besok kita masih bisa melihatnya.." Jaejoong pun melirik sambil menahan senyum.

Menyusuri kanal selagi angin pagi berhembus lembut sangat menyenangkan.

Jaejoong melihat satu persatu jembatan yang ia lewati. Sebenarnya ia juga teringat tentang satu mitos di Venesia yang ingin ia lakukan—karena itu ia membawa Yunho.

Tapi ia ragu untuk mengatakan pada pemuda Jung itu. Ia sempat membuka mulutnya namun urung ketika berpikir ulang.

Yunho menyadari hal itu dan segera menatap Jaejoong, "Ada yang ingin kau katakan, sayang?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong ragu lagi, tapi akhirnya ia menyuarakan pikirannya.

"I-itu.. Aku pernah membaca kalau di sini ada sebuah mitos.. Sepasang kekasih yang berciuman di bawah jembatan selama menaiki gondola, cintanya akan abadi.." Jaejoong memainkan sweater Yunho yang ada di pangkuannya sambil menunduk.

Dan Yunho tertawa setelah mendengar itu, ia sampai harus menutup mulutnya sendiri karena geli. Jaejoong sendiri merengut kesal, tidak tahukah Yunho bahwa ia mati-matian berusaha mengucapkan itu karena ditanya? Sekarang pemuda ini justru menertawainya dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Ya.. Ya.. Tertawa saja sepuasmu, tuan Jung yang terhormat." Jaejoong merubah posisi duduknya menyamping & membelakangi Yunho, ia terlanjur kesal kini.

"Aigoo.. Maaf, sayang.. Aku bukan bermaksud.. Ah.. Haha.. Aku hanya tidak percaya kau percaya dengan hal seperti itu." Jawab Yunho berusaha membujuk sang gadis, ia lupa kalau kekasihnya ini begitu sensitif.

"Kita berbeda.. Aku hidup dengan mimpi dan kepercayaanku sedangkan kau hidup dengan segala logika dan pikiran realistismu.. Itu sebabnya kau tidak percaya, Yun.. Dan itu menyebalkan!" sergah Jaejoong.

Yunho masih berusaha meredam tawanya saat gondola yang mereka naiki mendekat sebuah jembatan.

Jaejoong masih tak mau melihat kekasihnya itu tapi tiba-tiba saja tangan Yunho merangkulnya, mengangkat dagu itu agar paras mereka berhadapan dan kemudian sesuatu yang lembut menyapa bibir Jaejoong. Gadis itu mengerjap bingung dan tersadar saat bibir Yunho mulai melumat pelan bibirnya, mereka tertutupi gelap bayangan karena Yunho menciumnya tepat saat mereka melewati bawah sebuah jembatan.

Laju gondola yang pelan dengan desau angin yang memenuhi pendengaran, juga suara indah sang gondolier menghanyutkan sepasang kekasih itu, waktu terasa berhenti untuk beberapa detik sampai Jung Yunho melepas ciuman itu lebih dulu.

Mengusap pelan bibir kekasihnya, Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat Yunho, sinar dari langit kembali menerpa mereka setelah melewati jembatan itu.

"Jembatan _Ponte dei Sospiri_.."

"Eung?" Jaejoong menatap bingung dan disambut senyuman oleh Yunho.

"Kau lupa satu hal penting, cinta abadi itu akan terjadi kalau ciumannya dilakukan di bawah jembatan _Ponte dei Sospiri,_ dan tadi itu jembatannya." tunjuk Yunho pada jembatan tadi.

Jaejoong menatap kaget pada jembatan yang mereka lalui.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar tentang itu.. Mereka hanya memberitahu tentang 'Ciuman di bawah jembatan'.." jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali tertawa renyah, "Untungnya kau membahas masalah itu tepat sebelum kita melewatinya, sayang.."

Jaejoong menatap sinis pada Yunho, "Cih.. Kau bilang kau tidak percaya pada hal semacam itu.." ia mencibir.

Tapi kemudian tangan Yunho melingkari pinggangnya, membawa tubuh Jaejoong lebih mendekat.

"Aku memang tidak pernah percaya hal seperti itu.. Tapi kalau itu tentangmu, aku jadi ingin membuktikan semua mitos tentang 'cinta abadi'..." jawab Yunho.

Ia berhasil membuat Jaejoong mengulum senyum dengan rona merah muda yang cantik di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, tuan Jung.." lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang, "Dan aku lebih mencintaimu, Jaejoong-ku.."

Dan begitulah hari singkat Jaejoong dan Yunho di Venesia, banyak hal yang berbeda dari sepasang kekasih itu. Tapi Yunho selalu bisa membuatnya menjadi manis.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! Ini tulisan iseng yang gak mau saya berat2in(?)**

**Cuma pengen bikin ficlet YunJae dengan latar belakang Venezia yang jadi tempat favorite saya setelah Swiss!**

**Thanks buat yang mau baca, & jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya :D**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou!**


	2. Day 2

**Una Semplice Giornata [an Ordinary Day]**

**Day II**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae and their world.**

**Teen's rated.**

**GENDERSWITCH!**

**Ficlet.**

**Drama/Romance/Fluff**

**I Write because i want, not for AMAZED people.**

**.**

**.**

**Mungkin kalian bakal ngerasa geli sendiri karena ficlet ini super fluff! :D**

**Ok, enjoy reading!**

.

.

.

.

Matahari meredup sore itu, entah tertutup awan atau karena memang sudah seharusnya kembali ke peraduan.

Sepasang kekasih melangkah ringan menyusuri setapak demi setapak jalan di sisi kanal berlawanan arah dengan angin sore yang menerpa mereka.

Hari kedua bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong di Venesia dan mereka masih menikmati liburan ini dengan tenang, tak salah ternyata Yunho mengikuti saran kekasihnya karena sedikit banyak pikirannya terasa begitu ringan semenjak datang kesini.

Sore ini mereka akan mengunjungi _San Marco Square _untuk menikmati cahaya matahari sore di _Grand Canal_, kanal terbesar pusat berbagai gondola ataupun perahu.

Jaejoong masih saja antusias dan belum puas menikmati keindahan kota ini, ia menggenggam tangan Yunho saat merasa angin sore ini begitu dingin. Mantel dan syal yang digunakannya tak begitu banyak membantu.

Yunho yang melihat itu segera merangkul Jaejoong dan menggenggam erat tangannya, "Apa kau kedinginan?" tanyanya khawatir dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Sedikit tapi tidak apa-apa.." Ia tersenyum lembut agar Yunho tak khawatir.

Harum air menemani mereka sampai tiba di depan basilika st. Mark, gereja yang berdiri tepat di tengah _San Marco Square. _Banyak turis disana dan senyum Jaejoong terkembang saat melihat ramainya _San Marco Square_ sore ini.

Gadis itu melepas tangan Yunho dan berlari kecil menuju kumpulan burung dara liar yang dengan jinaknya berjalan-jalan diatas tanah San Marco square.

Jaejoong merapatkan syal sambil merogoh saku di mantel toska-nya itu, mencari sesuatu yang memang sengaja ia bawa.

Yunho berdiri tak jauh dari Jaejoong, mengamati bagaimana gadis itu mengeluarkan sebungkus roti yang dibawanya dari hotel untuk burung-burung dara liar itu.

Ia ikut tersenyum ketika Jaejoong tertawa mendapati seekor burung dara yang bertengger di tangannya untuk mengambil potongan-potongan roti. Rasanya geli sekaligus menyenangkan.

Sesaat gadis itu menatap Yunho dan melambai dengan tangan kirinya, mengajaknya untuk bergabung, tapi Yunho menolak dan lebih memilih untuk menjaga posisi itu, diambilnya kamera yang sejak tadi ada di dalam tasnya dan berusaha membidik Jaejoong yang sepertinya tak sadar.

Beberapa gambar berhasil ia abadikan dan ia puas melihat bagaimana kekasihnya terlihat begitu cantik di sana.

Yunho terpana pada sosok itu, gadis dengan mantel toska lembut yang dikelilingi burung-burung dara liar.. Tertimpa cahaya matahari yang malu-malu membuat seolah semua cahaya itu berasal darinya.

Lelaki itu yakin bahwa Jaejoong adalah malaikat yang beruntungnya ia dapatkan.

Mendekati sang kekasih, Yunho justru membuat sekawanan burung dara terbang menghindar. Begitupun yang ada di bahu dan lengan Jaejoong.

"Aishh.. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, tuan Jung?" Jaejoong mendelik karena kesenangannya diusik.

Yunho menoleh bingung dengan wajah super idiot. "Apa aku begitu menakutkan?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu Yunho. "Memang kau sangat menyeramkan!" gadis itu menjulurkan lidah kekanakkan lalu berlari menjauh dari kekasihnya. Yunho mendecih pelan lalu berusaha mengejar Jaejoong yang berlari di tengah ramainya orang di _San Marco Square_.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai bersiap kembali ke peraduan, menebarkan warna oranye lembut ke segala sudut kota ini.

Begitupun permukaan _Grand Canal _yang memantulkan warna oranye, bergerak seperti tarian magis yang indah.

Jaejoong menatap kagum pada pemandangan sore disini. Mereka berakhir duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat _Grand Canal d_engan satu _cup gelato _lezat di tangan.

Jaejoong tak melewatkan gerakan _sunset _yang semakin turun meski tangannya sesekali sibuk menyendok _gelato _itu, membiarkannya meleleh di lidah dengan begitu lembut.

"Yun.. Bisakah kita tinggal disini saja?" tanya Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum.

Merangkul Jaejoong dan membawanya bersandar di bahunya. "Tinggal disini berarti kita harus siap berpindah lagi, sayang..." ucapnya.

Jaejoong menatap penuh tanya, "Kenapa begitu?" ia mengerjap polos begitu imut hingga Yunho ingin memakannya.

"Kota ini dibentuk dari ratusan pulau kecil yang disambung dengan jembatan-jembatan, beberapa tahun belakangan tinggi air meningkat dan kudengar empat puluh atau lima puluh tahun lagi Venesia akan menghilang." jelasnya.

Jaejoong tak tahu sama sekali tentang itu, ia membulatkan mata karena sedikit terkejut.

"Benarkah?" ucapnya dengan nada sendu.

Sedih rasanya jika tempat seindah ini harus menghilang nantinya, padahal Jaejoong yakin belum banyak orang yang tahu keindahan Venesia.

Jaejoong kembali menyendok _gelato_nya dengan lemah, matanya menatap sendu kearah riak permukaan kanal dan tak sadar _gelato _yang ia suap mengotori sudut bibir _kissable_-nya.

Tentu saja itu membuat Yunho makin gemas, ia mengusapnya sesaat hingga Jaejoong menoleh kemudian laki-laki bermata musang itu memutuskan untuk mencicipi bibir Jaejoong.

Kombinasi manis dari lembut bibir Jaejoong dan rasa _gelato vanilla_ yang begitu lezat hampir saja membuat Yunho enggan melepasnya, tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa mereka masih ada di tempat umum meski pastinya ciuman disini terlihat wajar mengingat banyaknya pasangan pengantin baru.

"Karena itu kita harus memanfaatkan momen ini baik-baik sebelum kota ini menghilang." ucap Yunho, ya.. Dia benar.

.

.

.

Malam merambat naik dan sepasang kekasih itu memutuskan untuk menaiki _vaporetto_(Bis air) menuju ke _Rialto Bridge_ untuk menyaksikan pesta topeng.

Beda dengan gondola yang berjalan pelan, _vaporetto _lebih cepat dan dalam hitungan singkat mereka sampai di tepi kanal tempat jembatan _Rialto _berada.

Mereka turun masih dengan saling menggenggam tangan, karena udara pun tak cukup bersahabat jadi keduanya buru-buru menuju kerumunan orang yang ramai memakai topeng berhiaskan kaca-kaca kristal indah.

Mereka berdiri di tepi lautan manusia sambil mengamati satu persatu orang dengan gaun dan jubah indah.

Jaejoong bertepuk tangan bersama para orang-orang—entah turis atau warga pribumi, sampai salah seorang wanita bergaun hijau tua dengan topeng putih berhias ukiran warna emas mendekat dan menyentuh tangannya, menariknya untuk ikut ke tengah.

Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan senyum malu lalu menoleh ke arah Yunho yang mengangguk, mendapat izin itu akhirnya Jaejoong melangkah untuk ikut ke bagian tengah kerumunan dan memakai sebuah topeng hitam dengan hiasan kristal merah dan garis perak yang diberikan salah seorang dari mereka.

Jaejoong larut dalam riuh pesta itu bersama penyanyi yang melantunkan lagu berbahasa itali yang terdengar asing baginya.

Yunho sendiri sedikit menghindar saat tahu ponselnya berbunyi, ia menjauhi kerumunan untuk menerima panggilan dari ibunya.

"_Yeobseyo_?"

["..."]

"Eo.. Aku kembali besok bersama Jaejoong, umma..."

["..."]

"Belum, mungkin malam ini.."

["..."]

"Ya.. _Annyeong _umma.."

.

.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah dimana Yunho berada untuk mengajak laki-laki itu ikut dengannya, tapi betapa kagetnya ia saat tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Jaejoong menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari Yunho di tengah kerumunan orang tapi matanya tak menemukan apa-apa.

Gadis itu berlari panik ke sekeliling untuk menemukan kekasihnya sambil meminta maaf karena beberapa kali menabrak bahu orang-orang. Ia berhasil menjauh dari keramaian dan ia masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan raut khawatir lalu mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi Yunho.

"Ck!"

Nihil, nada sibuk justru membuat Jaejoong semakin panik. Gadis itu akhirnya menuju ke atas jembatan _Rialto_, berharap bisa menemukan sosok Yunho dari ketinggian.

.

.

.

Yunho kembali masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang namun matanya sama sekali tidak menemukan malaikatnya disana.

Ia mendekati gadis yang tadi membawa Jaejoong dan mencoba bertanya.

"_Mi scusi, hai visto di nuovo quella ragazza?_(Permisi, apa kau melihat gadis tadi?)" tapi hanya gelengan singkat yang ia terima.

Yunho mulai panik kini, pikiran-pikiran negatif segera menyergap.

Ia harus segera mememukan Jaejoong.

Itulah yang ia pikirkan ketika akhirnya melihat gadisnya sedang berjalan diatas jembatan _Rialto _yang juga cukup dipadati orang.

Yunho tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Huweee.. Yunhoo!" rengek Jaejoong masih sambil menoleh kesana-sini.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa takut, bangunan-bangunan berarsitektur Byzantium itu seolah mengintimidasinya begitupun orang-orang disekitarnya yang meski ramai tapi tak bisa ia ajak berbicara.

Jaejoong mengaku kali ini dia cengeng hanya karena terpisah dari kekasihnya.

Tapi sungguh, ternyata Venesia tidak seindah bayangan jika Yunho tak ada disini.

"Akh!" Jaejoong merendahkan tubuhnya saat kakinya terkilir, ia meringis pelan sambil memegang erat topeng yang tadi ia pakai.

Ia memutuskan berjongkok di tepi, orang-orang mulai berkurang membuat Jaejoong mampu memandang jauh. Tapi pandangannya justru mengabur karena airmata mengambang begitu saja di pelupuk matanya.

Ia ingin bertemu Yunho, ia ingin Yunho sekarang juga.

"Huweee.." Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajah di lengannya yang ia tumpu diatas lutut, meratapi betapa menyedihkan keadaannya saat ini.

"Yunho dimanaaa.." cicitnya sendu.

Gadis itu terus terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya saat...

"_La signorina piuttosto, che ci fai qui?_(Nona cantik, apa yang kau lakukan disini?)"

Jaejoong terdiam, mengentikan isak kecilnya untuk sesaat dan menengadah karena ia kenal suara ini.

Dan benar saja, ia mendapati Yunho sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Harum parfum khas Yunho yang begitu familiar entah kenapa segera membuatnya tenang.

Tapi melihat senyum Yunho, gadis itu justru merasa sebal dan menangis lagi.

"Huwaa.. Kemana saja kau bodoh! Aku benci padamu..!" marahnya, Yunho menghentikan senyum bodohnya lalu segera ikut berjongkok di depan Jaejoong.

"J-jae.. Maaf—"

"Huaaa.. Kau bodoh! Kenapa meninggalkanku begitu saja?!" Ia memukul-mukul lengan Yunho tanpa tenaga yang berarti, hanya meluapkan kekesalannya pada lelaki ini.

"Maaf.. Tadi aku harus mengangkat panggilan dari umma, jadi aku harus pergi sebentar.. Kau malah pergi jauh.."

"Aku mencarimu—hiks Jung bodoh!"

Yunho meringis, tapi kemudian merogoh sakunya.

"Hei.. Berhentilah menangis, aku punya sesuatu yang bagus untukmu.." ia mengusap pipi kiri Jaejoong dan berhasil membuat gadis itu terdiam sesaat.

Mata bulatnya menatap pada Yunho, dengan dahi berkerut ekspresinya seolah bertanya 'apa?' pada Yunho.

Tanpa menunggu lama ia segera mengulurkan tangan, memberitahu gadisnya itu benda apa yang kini ada dalam genggamannya.

"_Would you marry me,_ Kim Jaejoongie?"

Ia menunjukkan sebuah cincin sederhana dengan mata berupa batu berlian yang berkilauan.

Tapi ternyata reaksi yang Yunho terima tidak sesuai harapan, Jaejoong justru kembali menangis keras dan membuatnya kelabakan karena beberapa orang yang melintas menatap aneh pada mereka.

"J-jaejoongie? Kau kenapa?"

"Jung Yunho benar-benar bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau—hiks melamar saat keadaanku sedang berantakan seperti ini.. Kau menyebalkan!" Yunho tersenyum.

"Shhh.. Dengar aku, kau cantik sayang.. Dan aku memang sudah berencana melamarmu malam ini, itulah kenapa umma menelpon.."

Jaejoong berusaha memperhatikan Yunho meski isakan kecil terus mengganggunya.

"Jangan pikirkan penampilanmu, kau tetap cantik bagaimanapun keadaanmu.. Kau bahkan bersinar dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepas mataku darimu.."

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan raut ragu lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk erat kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih Yun..." ia mendekap erat leher Yunho karena bahagia saat ini.

Yunho pun tersenyum di balik bahu Jaejoong.

"Hei.. Kau belum menjawabku?" bisik laki-laki itu dengan suara rendahnya yang seksi.

Jaejoong melepas pelukan itu lalu menatap kedalam mata Yunho, hingga Yunho bisa melihat hidung dan sekeliling mata Jaejoong yang agak memerah.

"Aku mau.. Tentu saja aku mau, Yun..." jawabnya yang segera membuat karnaval besar di hati Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum lebar lalu tanpa menunggu segera memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Jaejoong sebelum kemudian mencium dahi gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Jung Jaejoong.. Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga.. Sangat mencintaimu.."

Jaejoong yang berinisiatif lebih dulu untuk mencium Yunho. Dan mereka terlibat sebuah ciuman panjang yang cukup intim.

Dinding dan labirin kota menyaksikannya, begitupun kanal yang membiaskan warna emas dari lampu-lampu yang bersinar lembut, suara angin yang membawa lamat-lamat suara penyanyi juga menambah sempurnanya momen mereka saat itu.

Dan begitulah, satu hari biasa kembali terlewati dengan manis.

.

_Aku teringat ucapan beberapa orang yang bilang bahwa Paris adalah Kota Cinta. Namun di Venesia kutemukan banyak cinta menyatu dengan indahnya bangunan klasik, gondola, udara sejuk, serta bunyi riak air di tepian kota._ —Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Yeay.. Iseng lagi dan ini aku bikin mendadak karena pengen bikin adegan lain.**

**Sengaja kubikin tanpa konflik apa-apa karena ini cuma ficlet ringan.**

**Semoga kalian suka bagian kedua ini, mohon tinggalin jejak yaa :D**

**.**

**.**


End file.
